Network operators generally test network nodes prior to deploying them in live networks. For example, a mobile network operator may test a new generation of communications equipment using a test network and/or multiple testing platforms before deploying the communications equipment in a live (e.g., non-test) network. However, even with prior testing, sometimes live networks may experience various issues that need to be debugged or diagnosed and quickly resolved. Such issues can be expensive, time consuming, and resource intensive to diagnose and resolve. Moreover, theses issues can affect end user experience and/or cause network outages.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for network diagnostics.